There is devised a system in which, in a case where a user terminal receives a beacon signal transmitted by a beacon transmission device installed in a facility such as, for example, a shop, a server is notified of an ID of the relevant beacon transmission device and a service provided by the relevant server is received. Related technologies are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-135746, International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 200901680, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-104892, and Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2010-531078.